Phoenix Tears
by FreestyleSwimmer26
Summary: Lily starts seventh year with several suprises, some unwelcome. As the year progresses riddles, tangled webs of deciet and lies, and new friends are uncovered in the most...unlikely places.Told from several different POV's.R&R!


Dew still spotted each leaf, delicate mist tendrils wreathed into green gold sun shafts in the woods near a white house. A girl of about 17 with fire red hair sat, eating the remnants of a scone that was once hot, watching as butterfly's fluttered silently by, bee's hummed busily over flowers and birds trilled their sweet melody.

Lily loved this time of the day, early enough so most people were still abed and silent enough to get some thinking done. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a feeling in her stomach-a surprise was headed her way and she wasn't sure if she was going to like it.

Absently she looked around the spotless kitchen as if the teapot or range was going to spew forth answers to her musings. The kitchen was spacious and freshly sanitized, and it was quite obvious that her father had been doing a mid-day cleaning. The room still had the faint smell of bleach and Lysol. Mr. Evans often cleaned when he was nervous, worried or upset. The topic of his worries this time certainly wasn't new; Lily.

Lily Marie Evans was, as you probably have already been informed, a witch (a brilliant and powerful one at that.) She was also 17, graduating from her beloved home away from home, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was to be Head girl, the highest honor ( and amount of responsibility) that could be handed to a student.

Unconsciously Lily readjusted her robes, rubbing the gleaming badge again. Perhaps the feeling she had was merely nerves? She was stepping into a lot of responsibilities in just a few hours, after all. That's what it was…wasn't it?

She had no time to think of another reason, her parents waltzed into the kitchen, beaming with pride. Her mother, Lacey, had shocking red hair that was brushed gracefully across her shoulders, her petite frame radiating love and strength. Her fathers massive frame dwarfed her mothers, his face stern and intimidating. Lily knew that her father, despite his career in the military, was a big cuddly teddy bear and would do anything for her and Petunia, his girls.

Lily took after her mother, in both looks and disposition. She loved independence, ability of free thought and speech, traveling and experiencing new things. You could call her a restless spirit and that assumption wouldn't be too far from the truth. Lily preferred slight disarray in her life- a few articles of clothing on the floor, opened toothpaste tubes, littered balls of paper, opened make up bottles and powders and books left in various hap hazardous places around the house. This attitude drove her father and sister completely insane. They enjoyed strict organization, the smell of bleach over the smell of fresh air and floors cleaned to a shine.

Lily was rudely interrupted from her thoughts again by a flash and the ominous whirring of her fathers Polaroid camera. Lily blinked a minute before realizing she had been subject to her wanna-be paparazzi father.

"Dad!" she protested, shielding her face with her hair.

"What?" he asked, reading the camera for another shot.

"No pictures! Its embarrassing!"

" Well, excuuuuse me!" he sniffed, putting the camera away, "is it really my fault that I want to be able to remember you before you graduate and go out into the real world?"

Lily shook her head and hurried out while her mother waved the picture around crazily behind her. She retreated to her bedroom to double check she had packed everything she was going to need. On her way out she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and marveled how much she had changed from the first day of school.

She was taller, that was for sure, she stood at a respectful 5'6''. She had fiery red hair that matched her temperature. Her eyes, infamous throughout her family, were like emerald jewels only they were to precious for money. She had fair, creamy skin that she made sure (spending dutiful hours in the bathroom, scrubbing, cleansing and washing her face) was blemish free. Her frame was thin but not fragile and she almost never stopped moving.

On the mirror was a strip of pictures that had her and her two best friends, Brieana DeFlavio (Brie to the whole world) and Jasmine Onassis, from the previous summer when they visited a muggle amusement park.

Brie was incredibly…unique. If Lily had to sum her up in one word it would be …fun. She was an athlete in every sense of the word, dedicated, hard-working and competitive. She was probably the most competitive-and aggressive- opponent you would encounter. She was great, single minded to the point of obsession, and extremely independent. Lily often cried on her shoulder about one thing or another – usually stress or boys. If it was the latter of the reasons, she would promptly have a word (that the whole school could hear) with the 'miscreant'. If it was the former…she'd find a way to cheer her up. Lily was like Brie when it came to their restlessness. Neither could sit still for long and always had to have challenges thrown at them. Brie, though she normally put on a brave front, was extremely insecure. Three years ago on their Christmas break during 4th year, Brie's mother, Margaret, had committed suicide after years of severe depression. She let her Italian stubbornness prevent her from sharing her feelings, choosing to bottle them up like a ticking bomb. She had never really cried about it, but once and a while all of Brie's energy would run out and she'd crash. It took her a while to get back on track but she would always come back fast and furious. She was loyal to a fault and Lily just loved her to death. Brie had dirty blonde hair (with highlights from the tedious hours in the sun, chlorine and sweat), tall (5'10''!), and tan. She was lean and strong, her presence radiated strength, fun and open mindedness. She had blue/green eyes that looked as if they were made from the most crystal clear tropical oceans.

Then, on the other end of the spectrum, was Jasmine Onassis, Jazzy for short. She was Greek through and through. She was quiet and reserved, a bookworm. Often Lily consulted her for homework, advice or just for intelligent conversation. Jazz was the logic behind the trio, she thought about everything before she said or did it. She was shy and wouldn't (or couldn't) stand up for herself when it came to bullies. Thus, she was often the blunt of a lot of the Slytherin jokes. Brie would, of course, stand up for her and the Slytherins would head for the hills. Jasmine was no athlete, but big things do come in small packages. She proves that by the voice that she has and the angelic melody it brings. She could lull a baby to sleep in a matter of moments. Her looks could fool you, she had a terrifying temper when provoked. Jasmine had brown hair, pale skin (like Lily's) with a dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a cinnamon-hazel that matched her hair. She was petite and short (5'2'').

" Lily, honey, we have to head on out now or we'll be late! Oh, your grandmother stopped by to see you. Come say goodbye!" Mrs. Evans called from the bottom of the stairs.

Grandmum was waiting in the parlor, sipping afternoon tea. Her long red hair was tied up in a bun tightly, similiar to that of Professor McGonagall's. She turned when she heard Lily's footsteps and greeted her in her accent Lily couldnt quite place.

" Ah, me wee grandbabe. Look at ye, ye not a liddle lass any mo'!"

Lily hugged her grandmother, careful not to spill the tea.

" Hi, Grandmum. How are you?" Lily asked, holding her grandmothers arms.

" Fine, fine. My ole knee has been botherin me ageen."

" Are you coming with me to the train station?" Lily said, standing up right.

" No my Lily. I have to mind your sister. Besides, you'll want to go gallavanting off with that bunch o' lassies, nae doot. I don want to sit in the car all by me lonesome no mair than the next pearson." She said. Lily was about to respond but a clattering from the hall interrupted the conversation. Lily's father stopped at the open french doors that led to the parlor, Lily's trunk and owl ( Hermes).

" Lily, time to go. Grandmum, we'll be back in a few hours. Then we can go to lunch if you want, eh?" he said, shifting Hermes from one arm to another. Hermes hooted grumpily, glaring at Grandmum as if she was the reason for her interupted sleep.

" That sounds won'erful." was all the old woman said before going back to her tea. Lily said goodbye to Petunia and Grandmum before getting into the back of her parents Cadillac.


End file.
